


The Rules of Engagement

by madridistagoblue



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family Dynamics, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madridistagoblue/pseuds/madridistagoblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuurou has decided the time is right to propose to his boyfriend of seven years, Furihata Kouki, but hopes first to receive his father’s blessing. To his surprise, his father approves their betrothal, but not without making it clear that Kouki will now have to take on the responsibilities of a member of the Akashi family. There’s a lot on Seijuurou’s mind with a proposal to plan and a nervous fiancé to console. But, fortunately, life works out in unexpected ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules of Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Fuwacchi's AkaFuri Contest.](http://akafurichat.tumblr.com/post/122335149056/akafuri-art-c-kiiyoshi-hi-hi-so-ive-been)

Akashi Seijuurou stared down at his plate of food, carving his meat into small bites so as to appear that he was eating while trying not to overwhelm his currently fragile stomach. He shivered, perhaps from a draft of the icy December air, but just as likely from nerves. The man who had once been both feared and admired as the captain of the Generation of Miracles was rarely hindered from speaking his mind, but things were different here, where the perpetual silence was colder than the snow which gently stuck to the paneled windows.

The scene at the dinner table remained frozen for as long as Seijuurou continued to hold back his unspoken thoughts, neither party saying a word into the empty air. It was nothing like the winter at home -- like the smell of hot chocolate from Kouki's cup, or the delicate kisses on his lips that hinted of the lingering, overly sweet taste of marshmallows. There was no television droning SportsCenter incessantly in the background, nor laugher at jokes that weren't even particularly funny to begin with.

Yet, somehow, there was still a small comfort in this atmosphere so devoid of sound and smell. The emptiness could not hurt Seijuurou, unlike the potential responses to the request he had promised himself to inquire about tonight.

In spite of his fear, Seijuurou had made up his mind, and, to his sense of logic, that meant there was no going back on this decision. Even in his milder personality, any resolution he had made with such conviction was absolute. He gently set his fork and knife down and lifted his gaze to meet his father's prying, golden eyes.

"Father," he began in a voice that sounded far steadier than his body felt, "there is a matter I wish to discuss with you."

"Regarding?" Akashi Masaomi replied.

Seijuurou breathed in deeply.

"Regarding Furihata Kouki."

Masaomi set down his silverware, folded his hands on the table, and looked at his son. His eyes were calm and focused, but his lips were sealed tightly.

Seijuurou could feel the pulse of his heart, as well as the way his button-down shirt clung to the sweat on his back. He tried to gauge his father's potential reaction from the way the older man looked at him now, but his stern features were unreadable. Seijuurou tried to mentally prepare for the worst, reminding himself of the various contingency plans he had put into place, should his father refuse to acquiesce to his request. Even so, Seijuurou could not suppress the small part of him that was hopeful that his father's answer might surprise him. It would not be the first time, nor would it be the last time, in regards to Furihata.

When Seijuurou originally informed his father that he and Kouki were dating, he had expected backlash from the elder Akashi for dating a man, much less one with no great fortune to his name. As anticipated, Masaomi had asked his son if he understood that the public might shame him for his choice, and reminded his son to think not only of himself, but his status as a member of the Akashi family. He had not missed the hardness in Masaomi's eyes, either. Unwilling to hear his father's final judgement without first making his own case, Seijuurou insisted that Kouki made him a better man -- and, he was sure to include, a more productive and successful one as well.

What came next, however, surprised Seijuurou as few things ever did. His father merely sighed to himself, muttered something about how his mother, Shiori, knew everything, and told Seijuurou calmly that if he truly believed it to be in his, his family's, and the company's best interest, that he may proceed in courting Furihata. Seijuurou never spoke a word further about the matter to his father, fearing that if he were ever to speak of it again, Masaomi would change his mind.However, Seijuurou could not stop himself from mentioning Kouki's name in conversations. For what it was worth, his father never disparaged his partner. But Seijuurou always shied away from directly asking his father's opinion of his relationship.

Now here he was, seven years later, about to broach the subject for only the second time.

Seijuurou held his breath as he waited for his father to speak.

"What is it about the boy that you wish to tell me?" Masaomi asked. A small, intimidating grin appeared as the corner of lips turned upward slightly. "I have my suspicions, but I will permit you to say your part before I make any assumptions."

Seijuurou inhaled deeply and met his father’s gaze. He had prepared for this moment for some time; though reciting the request in his father's presence was more intimidating than anything he could formulate in his mind. He cleared his throat, speaking the words with conviction and dignity, "Father, I wish to ask Furihata to marry me."

As soon as the words had left his tongue, Seijuurou felt time stop.

Masaomi's eyebrows furrowed and Seijuurou felt his heart stop, leaving him with an ache in his chest. He forced himself to continue looking at his father as he braced himself for the vitriol that was certainly in store for him after bringing forth such a brash request. He tried to remind himself that it didn't matter; his father couldn't harm him when he was a millionaire in his own right between his NBA salary and the inheritance he had received from his mother. But such rational logic failed to account for that fact that his father -- no matter how demanding or how absent he had been through the years -- was still his only remaining family. Though Seijuurou hated to admit it, in many ways, he wanted his father's approval. He continued to cautiously watch the man's expression, as Masaomi closed his eyes and gave a soft sigh.

"It is just as I predicted," Masaomi finally answered. He opened his eyes again and focused on his son, golden orbs meeting red in an intense but silent exchange. "I have been expecting this for some time now."

Seijuurou could feel his hands beginning to tremble and fought to keep control over his body. He watched as his father turned slightly in his chair and motioned for the maid, who was standing attentively in the corner, to come forward.

"Kiyoko," Masaomi summoned her. "Could you please bring me the box which is sitting on my desk in the office?"

"Of course, Akashi-sama," she responded with a bow. She left the room to fetch the object.

"Now, Seijuurou," Masamoi continued, returning his attention to his son, "I hope you understand what you are undertaking by asking Furihata-san to become a member of the Akashi family."

Seijuurou nodded and sat up straight in his chair. He placed his hands in his lap in the hope that his father would not be able to notice them quivering, and clung to his faint wish to steady him. His father's response had, at least, not been a simple rejection. He was prepared for an inquiry such as this, and had already planned a suitable answer. Seijuurou readied himself to speak, but was cut off by his father.

"I expect that he will take the family name, of course. But, as I'm sure you realize by now, Seijuurou, that name is not given without responsibility. _Akashi_ Kouki will have duties and obligations that _Furihata_ Kouki does not. He will be held accountable to you, to this family, and to our company. Have I made myself clear?"

For a moment, Seijuurou sat frozen in place, stunned into silence for one of the first times he could remember. Scolding himself for hesitating at his father's question, he instinctually responded, "Yes, Father." But he barely processed the words as he said them. His mind was stuck on the simplest of words: Akashi…Kouki. He felt his breath fall into a steadier rhythm, but his heart continued at its furious pace. His nervous tremors failed to cease, instead transforming into an electric anticipation. The words he had planned to say in defense of proposing to Kouki were still at the top of his mind, though it seemed now that they were unnecessary. Seijuurou took another deep breath, attempting to calm his feeling of excitement. It was important for him to remain level-headed and hear out the rest of his father's conditions.

"Good," Masaomi replied to his son's affirmation. "Now, in accordance with this, I expect both of you to attend the company gathering I will be hosting on Sunday, as you do not return to America until the following day. I expect, Seijuurou, that you will introduce Kouki to our business partners and see to it that he makes a good impression on each of them."

"Of course, Father," Seijuurou responded, this time feeling more in control of himself as he spoke. 

The sound of footsteps announced Kiyoko's return to the dining room. Seijuurou looked over as she entered, curious about what his father had asked her to retrieve. At first, he wondered if she had difficulty finding the item, but as she walked closer, he noticed the small red box with gold trim which she carried delicately in her hands.

Masaomi nodded at the maid in acknowledgement, and gestured towards his son with an open hand. "Kiyoko, please give this to Seijuurou," he ordered. Kiyoko bowed and placed the box in front of Seijuurou, before returning to the corner of the room.

Seijuurou examined the container carefully, red eyes widening as he realized what it was. The box, made from delicate fabric with a small slit in the center where the lid opened, was clearly a jewelry box. And given its size and the topic at hand, it was rather obvious what sort.

"I had this made especially for your fiancé, Seijuurou," Masaomi explained, as Seijuurou continued to stare at the red box in front of him without touching it. "I believe it will be to your liking."

Seijuurou looked up at his father, silently asking for permission to reveal the box's contents. His father's golden eyes looked back in anticipation. Slowly, Seijuurou took the box in one hand and carefully pried open the top with the other. Inside was, as he anticipated, a ring, made of a simple, but elegant white-gold band which was joined by a large, radiant, and strangely recognizable diamond.

"It's beautiful," Seijuurou said, watching the way the small amount of light in the dining room reflected against the stone's surface.

"The diamond belonged to your mother," Masaomi said softly. "It was on the ring I used to propose to her."

There was silence for a moment. Akashi continued to gaze at the ring, feeling his breath catch in his throat. He peered at his father and found Masaomi glancing down at the table with unfocused eyes. It was unnerving to Seijuurou, who couldn't remember his father ever looking so vulnerable. He immediately looked back at the ring, thinking it best not to let his father know that he had noticed his uncharacteristic emotion.

His father was the first to speak again, continuing his explanation. "I had it inlaid on a new band, one which would better suit Kouki. I give this to you, because I believe it is what she would have wanted."

Seijuurou could feel his throat constricting and snapped the box shut -- perhaps louder than would be considered polite. Fortunately, his father did not scold him. He clenched the box tightly and swallowed, trying to relieve the unpleasant sensation, or at least delay its effects. He looked straight ahead at the man in front of him, and with words that felt more genuine than perhaps any he had spoken to his father before, simply stated, "Thank you."

His father met his gaze, his eyes wavering in a way Seijuurou didn't realize those stern, golden orbs were capable of. "You are dismissed, Seijuurou," he said, in a voice that was collected in spite of his demeanor.  

"Thank you," Seijuurou repeated. He looked away from his father as he got up from his seat, slipped the box in his pocket, and headed back to his bedroom without looking back.

***

"So, how did it go?" Furihata Kouki asked. There was a slight quiver in his voice which made Seijuurou feel a tingling discomfort in his gut, despite knowing that all was well. He thought back to his conversation with his father, and leaned back on his bed. One hand clutched his phone against his ear while the other slowly turned the red box he had received just moments earlier. A small smile graced his lips as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Surprisingly well," Seijuurou answered. "He accepted it readily. Truly, it surpassed even my most hopeful expectations."

"Sei…" Kouki's voice marveled from across the line. There was a slight pause as Kouki seemed to be gathering his thoughts. "That's great news!"

 At the sound of the excitement in partner's voice, Seijuurou's smile widened.

"I know how much this means to you," Kouki finished.

"I'm very pleased," Seijuurou responded, in words much calmer than the emotion he truly felt.

"Now you've just gotta propose, Sei, and then we can get married!" Kouki said, letting out a small laugh at the end of his sentence.

"Soon, Kouki," Seijuurou replied with a small chuckle of his own.

Kouki laughed again and Seijuurou closed his eyes, focusing on nothing but the sweet sound coming from the other end. "There's no rush. I'm sure you already have something planned, knowing you."

Seijuurou sighed, and looked at the box in his hand. In a way, Kouki was right. He had intended to arrange something special for the proposal, but had not yet considered the specifics, hoping first to receive his father's approval. He had originally intended to go shopping for a ring once he knew of his father's decision and to carry on his plans from there. But the ring his father had given to him was, by far, greater and more valuable than anything Seijuurou could have purchased. He cracked open the box and let his eyes fall on the precious stone once more. He was sure that his mother would have loved Kouki, and he felt blessed to have the opportunity to pass on something of hers, which he would be able to treasure forever. Yet the thought of giving Kouki the ring, which was now a real object and no longer a fantasized notion in his head, was making Seijuurou uncharacteristically impatient. Fortunately, of the many things Akashi Seijuurou excelled in, controlling his eagerness was certainly one. He would organize something suitable for the occasion; it was only a matter of letting the best idea come to him.

"So, if your dad is ok with us getting married and everything, then I should come over for the rest of the week, right?" Kouki asked suddenly, interrupting Seijuurou's thoughts. "That was our plan. So we can talk about anything else that might be important, right?"

"That was, indeed, what we had discussed," Seijuurou confirmed. "But it's your choice, Kouki. I won't force you to come speak with my father if you would rather stay with your parents for the rest of the week. He only requests that we both attend a business function on Sunday evening."

"Don't worry, Sei," Kouki answered. "We already agreed to this plan. I've met your father and stayed at your place before and it was fine."

"I'm not worried," Seijuurou argued.

"You _never_ second-guess plans that you've already thought up and agreed to, Sei," Kouki insisted. "Maybe you don't feel nervous, but I can tell you're worried about me if you're giving me a way out. Don't be. Everything's fine -- better than fine, really!"

Seijuurou frowned slightly. As someone who prided himself on knowing next to everything, it was somewhat of a nuisance to be reminded, in no uncertain terms, that Kouki often knew him better than he knew himself. Yet irritating as it was, he was grateful to have someone by his side who understood him so well. His mother had always been much the same way; Nijimura as well.

"Alright," Seijuurou agreed. "We'll just have to determine what time you wish to come over tomorrow. I can send my driver over to pick you up whenever you'd like."

"Uh…okay…" Kouki hummed to himself. "I guess I could come bring my stuff over in the afternoon. But, uh, Sei?"

"What is it?"

"I was hoping you could go with me somewhere tomorrow night."

"Of course," Seijuurou replied. "Where were you thinking?"

"Well…" Kouki hesitated, "…it's a surprise."

"A surprise?" Seijuurou asked, puzzled. "What for?"

"I know it's a bit early," Kouki said nervously, "but your birthday is coming soon, and there's somewhere I wanted to go -- for your birthday gift."

Seijuurou racked his brain for a place in Tokyo where Kouki might wish to accompany him. Surprises rarely caught him off guard; he was often able to figure out exactly what had been planned within a minute of being told that something was in store for him. But, he concluded, this is one of the things that made Kouki stand out. He tried not to overburden himself with guessing and enjoy the suspense.

"I'm sure I will be most enjoyable," he replied.

"Oh, I know you'll like it!" Kouki quickly replied.

"I look forward to tomorrow then," Seijuurou said. "Text me when you wish to be picked up."

"Alright! No problem. I'll see you tomorrow, okay, Sei?" Kouki responded. His voice was full of life and Seijuurou could picture the smile that was certainly on his face. "Good night!"

"Good night, Kouki. I will see you tomorrow."

***

Seijuurou's leather boots crunched against the snow as he walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand with Kouki. Without particularly meaning to, or thinking much of it, he would often pick up speed, beginning to set the pace, despite not knowing where they were headed. Kouki would simply squeeze his hand and smile, a gentle reminder for Seijuurou slow down and enjoy the stroll.

It was difficult, however, for Seijuurou to appreciate the walk as the cold air brushed against his black button-down coat. Despite having been born in the winter, the frigid temperatures did not settle well with him, and each gust of wind brought with it another shiver. Kouki pulled him in closer, clearly sensing the way he was trembling. Seijuurou said nothing, hesitant to admit that the winter nights were so disagreeable to him, even if, after years spent together in the American Midwest, he knew Kouki was well aware of this. Kouki quickened their pace slightly, and Seijuurou gripped Kouki's hand a little tighter. He glanced over at his boyfriend with a gentle smile, silently thanking him for keeping him warm, and Kouki replied with a nod.

"We're almost there," Kouki reassured him. Seijuurou looked around, trying to locate himself now that he was aware their destination was nearby. These streets were certainly familiar from long ago and the crowds of people walking alongside suggested they were not alone in wherever they were going. Each step reminded Seijuurou more of something from the past, and just before he came face-to-face with their endpoint, he figured out where they were headed.

"Kouki, this is…" he began, as he looked up to see the Tokyo Metropolitan Gym looming over the horizon.

"Yup!" Kouki confirmed with a smile. "It's been a while, so I thought it would be fun to come see the Winter Cup!"

"Who's playing today?" Seijuurou asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Kouki replied as Seijuurou once again tried to hasten the pace of their walk. Fortunately, for this brief distance, Kouki humored him, quickening his steps until they found a pair of seats in the top gallery of the gym.

When Seijuurou looked down at the teams warming up on the court, he noticed the familiar white and blue of his alma matter, and a contented smile immediately appeared on his face. "You knew, didn't you," he said to Kouki.

"I might have checked the website," Kouki replied with a twinkle in his wide, brown eyes.

Seijuurou leaned over in his seat and placed a quick peck on his boyfriend's cheek, before turning back towards the court to examine the rest of the warm-up. The opponent tonight would be Shuutoku, once the team of his best friend, Midorima Shintarou, and his fiancé, Takao Kazunari. The bright orange jerseys brought back memories -- some better than others -- of the times the three of them had shared this court. The stark color contrasted with his friend's green hair, and he remembered how Takao used to refer to Midorima as a carrot when they wore orange. Back then, Seijuurou had tried not to laugh at such childish humor, but reminiscing about it, he couldn't help but crack a slight grin.

Some things had never changed since high school, when Seijuurou and his teammates from Teikou Junior High faced each other on the court below them. The "Generation of Miracles" -- a name the American media had been quick to jump on when he and his former teammates headed overseas -- still frequently met on the hardwood, now in the NBA. But there was something about these memories of their earlier meetings that felt especially important to Seijuurou.

This was the court where Kuroko had first shown him defeat and helped him learn to balance himself and his two identities. In his second year, it was the court where Seijuurou offered his hand to Midorima, in apologies for a gesture he had never returned. It was a small action, but he could tell from the look in his friend's eyes that the handshake was recognition of a friendship stronger than both of their fears. It was also the court where he lifted the Winter Cup trophy -- right before Nebuya lifted him into the air. His senpais had thanked him for being a great captain, and he had even received the MVP trophy, but Seijuurou knew that he couldn't have claimed victory without his Rakzuan teammates at his side. He remembered Hayama throwing his arms around him and the way he bravely fought off his tears of joy, before Mibuchi patted him on the head and said softly, "It's okay to cry." This was the court that had taught Seijuurou to embrace defeat, appreciate victory, and find strength in his friends. And, of course, it was also the place where he first met Kouki.

Seijuurou didn't often think back to his and Kouki's true first meeting, preferring to remember the first time Kouki had met him with his original personality. But it was futile to ignore their early past, especially when Seijuurou knew that Kouki had come to fall in love with both of the individuals that resided inside of him. He hadn't left a good impression back then, side-swiping Kagami on the cheek with a pair of Midorima's scissors in a display of dominance. But thinking about it now, even the painful memory made Seijuurou smile. That the poor boy he had frightened on that day would forgive him -- and even one day become his husband -- was nothing short of a miracle.

For all the Winter Cup commentators seemed to exaggerate with their talk of "The Generation of Miracles," there was no doubt in Seijuurou's mind that this was truly the place where miracles happened. He shoved his right hand into the pocket of the coat that dangled behind him, smiling as his fingers come into contact with the small box he had brought with him, just in case. Seijuurou felt somewhat uncomfortable with the idea of proposing so spontaneously, but he reminded himself that he had a full forty minutes to plan the exact moment to perfection.

Unfortunately, Seijuurou found that there was less time than he had anticipated for planning, as the game immediately drew him in. Rakuzan looked as strong as ever, moving the ball well and scoring effectively in the paint and outside the arc. Shuutoku, however, proved a formidable opponent, with near-equal offensive prowess. At halftime, Rakuzan trailed by two points, 42 - 40, and when play resumed, Seijuurou found himself eagerly shouting at the game below. He squeezed Kouki's hand tightly whenever the members of his former team released a shot, cheered for every basket, and gritted his teeth at every mistake. Kouki watched with amusement, smiling at Seijuurou's rare display of emotional outbursts.

The game ended in a narrow victory for Rakuzan, 88 - 85, and when both teams lined up at the end of the match, Seijuurou could still feel his heart pounding heavily. He was so invested in watching the team that had, long ago, become a family to him, that he had temporarily set aside his personal contemplations. Yet, with the game drawing to a close, there was no time left to dwell on the matter further. If Seijuurou wanted to propose here, he would have to act now.

"Kouki," he said, standing up and offering a hand to his boyfriend. When he had helped Kouki up, he picked his coat off the seat and slipped it on, momentarily placing his hand into his pocket to check that the box was still in its proper place. "I'd like to take a walk around the gym, if you wouldn't mind," he continued, while buttoning up his coat. "Just for old time's sake, of course."

"Sure," Kouki agreed with an enthusiastic nod. "It's been a long time since we've been here." He reached out his hand and Seijuurou took it in his own, intertwining their fingers before they started off on their brief stroll around the gym.

Seijuurou attempted to walk slowly, hoping to give Kouki no clue as to where they were going. He had a specific spot in mind, and led his boyfriend towards that spot, making idle chit-chat along the way about their Winter Cup memoires.

When they reached a row of glass doors that led to the stairs, Seijuurou stopped, and motioned towards the outside. "Let's go out here," he said, casually.

"Okay," Kouki answered, still unaware of where Seijuurou was leading him. When they stepped out the doors and walked onto the staircase, Kouki's eyes widened in recognition. "Sei…is this?" he began to ask, as Seijuurou let go of his hand, and took a few steps down the stairs.

Seijuurou looked up at Kouki, who looked down at him from the top of the stairs -- the reverse of their first meeting. "Yes," Seijuurou said with a smile, without hearing out the rest of Kouki's question. "This is where we first met."

"I remember," Kouki replied. He laughed, suddenly, and continued, "How could I forget? I was scared out of my mind, Sei! I couldn't even move! You terrified me!"

"I know," Seijuurou said sympathetically, "to this day I feel guilty for my actions."

"It was a long time ago," Kouki reassured him. He moved a foot forward to take a step down the stairs, but Seijuurou stuck out a hand to motion for him to stop. Kouki's eyes narrowed in confusion, but he obeyed the unspoken command nonetheless. 

"I understand," Seijuurou confirmed. "But, that's why I wanted to bring you here. Most of my memories of this place, even the painful ones, such as my first defeat, are moments which I treasure -- moments which taught me, and made me the person I am today. However, the memories of this one location fill me only with regret for wrongs I committed. It was my hope that by bringing you here, tonight, I might overwrite the memory of my sins with something new -- with a moment that I may be able to cherish forever." 

Seijuurou stopped speaking for a moment and looked into Kouki's somewhat puzzled, but still warm and loving eyes. It was now dark outside, and the crowd had dissipated after the match, leaving the surrounding space silent. Yet the lights inside the gym and a lone streetlight overhead shone brightly, illuminating the glass panes of the gymnasium, which reflected onto the patches of snow dusted over the staircase. It was as though Seijuurou and Kouki had found their own small pocket of light among the blackness of the winter sky.

"There was always talk of miracles at this stadium," Seijuurou continued. "Whether that be my teammates from Teikou and I, or your team's comeback victory in our first finals. Thinking back on it all tonight, I realized that this is, indeed, the place where my expectations were exceeded time and again.  Yet, in my life, nothing has surpassed my imagination so much as you, Kouki. I may have once thought you a coward and felt as though you lacked any talents. But, instead, you became the source of my strength, and I discovered quickly that the amount of love and compassion in your heart was rarer and more precious than any learned skill. It was not coincidence, but design which brought us together. I found the love which I longed for in your embrace. That is, I believe, its own miracle. And, thus, I think it fitting to confirm that love here."

Tears were forming in Kouki's eyes, but he clenched his fist against his black jeans and fought to keep them back. Seijuurou could feel a slight sting in his own eyes, but carried on with conviction.

"Furihata Kouki," Seijuurou recited his boyfriend's name with tenderness, while looking deep into his eyes. He lowered himself to one knee and reached into his pocket, retrieving the red and gold-trimmed box. Kouki gasped.

"I can think of no greater honor then to bind my soul to yours eternally in our love." He opened the box, revealing the white-gold diamond ring. "But the choice belongs to you."

Kouki was unable to hold back his tears now, and he held one hand over his open, gaping mouth. Seijuurou fought to keep his composure as he smiled fondly at the miraculous boy in front of him.

"Kouki?" he asked finally, "Will you marry me?"

Kouki launched himself forward, nearly tripping down the stairs before narrowly catching himself. With a laugh stifled underneath joyful sobs, he reached out his hand to give Seijuurou access to his ring finger and cried out, "Yes! Of course, Sei!" With his other hand he wiped the tears from his eyes, and as soon as the ring was in place, he bent down and wrapped his arms around his new fiancé, burying his face into Seijuurou's chest.

"I feel bad," Kouki spoke again. He was still crying, and Seijuurou could feel his tears dampening the fabric of his coat, but he paid no mind. "I wish I could say something as nice as you did, but I'm not really sure what to say. I'm sorry, Sei. I wish I knew how to describe how I feel, but, instead, I'm just sort of crying, and…the only thing I can think of to say is - I love you."

"That's quite alright, Kouki," Seijuurou replied, returning the embrace and rubbing his hands gently against Kouki's back. "That's all you need to say. I understand. And it is enough."

***

Seijuurou walked up to the door of his father's office, placing his hand apprehensively against its wooden surface before giving a small knock.

There was silence for a moment. Seijuurou stood quietly, his hand still balled into a fist, wondering whether or not to try again. Before he could question it further, the handle of the door began to turn from the inside. Seijuurou stepped away as the door opened, revealing his father.

"Yes, Seijuurou?" his father asked, examining his son, before turning his attention towards the man who stood immediately behind him. "Furihata-san," he addressed him, "it is good to see you here again."

"Thank you, Akashi-san," Kouki answered, stepping forward and greeting the older gentleman with a bow. "I appreciate you letting me stay here."

"It is my pleasure," he replied politely, before turning his eyes away from the guest and returning his focus to Seijuurou. "Seijuurou, what is it you wanted?" he asked impatiently, the pleasantry now faded from his voice.

"Kouki and I have news for you, Father," Seijuurou replied.

"Go on."

"The two of us are now engaged," Seijuurou announced. Kouki smiled weakly and held up his left hand so that Masaomi could see the ring.

Once again the space became devoid of sound as Masaomi closed his eyes contemplatively, giving no reply. "Seijuurou," he said a moment later, opening his eyes and looking at the couple sternly, "if you would return to your room. I wish to speak to Kouki for a moment in private."

Seijuurou looked from his father to his fiancé, whose hands were beginning to tremble. He took one of Kouki's hands in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze, before replying, "Yes, Father."

"I--I'll be up in a m-moment, Sei," Kouki stuttered, clasping his hand even more tightly around Seijuurou's.

Seijuurou turned away from his father and looked at Kouki, concern crossing his ruby-red eyes. Over the years, Kouki had gradually learned to control his nerves, now rarely shaking or stuttering, even in the face of an uncomfortable situation. If he had fallen back on such habits, the prospect of facing his father alone must have been particularly unwelcome. Seijuurou leaned in towards Kouki and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, squeezing his hand one final time for reassurance, before walking back towards his bedroom.

"I'll be waiting, Kouki," he said tenderly, trying to maintain the calm in his voice for Kouki's sake, despite the fact that his heart was picking up tempo for another time that night. 

He walked away in silence, listening as Kouki's jittery footsteps puttered into the office and the wooden door closed behind them.

***

Seijuurou sat on his bed with a book in his hand, yet he set it down only a few minutes later, upon realizing that he had read the same line three times. He breathed in deeply and exhaled, letting his eyes travel across the bedroom. He hadn't lived here regularly since his time at Teikou, and it showed in the faded posters on his walls and the way every object in his room looked untouched. He stood up and walked over to his desk, crouching down and taking a moment to look at the three framed pictures he had kept there. The first was a picture of himself as a child, holding hands with his mother and father on either side. The one in the middle was of him and his teammates at Teikou celebrating after they won the championship game in their second year. And the third was of him and Nijimura, arm-in-arm on the day of the former captain's graduation. It was strange looking at these photos now, remembering how he would gaze at them during breaks in his studies in his final year of junior high, trying to glean from them what happiness had once felt like.

With a sigh he stood back up and paced around the room, silently praying that Kouki would return soon. The worst moments in his young life had come and gone, and the many photos that adorned the mantel of his fireplace back home in America were a testament to ways in which his life had changed for the better. But looking back upon fond memories that had turned bitter with time reminded Seijuurou how precarious happiness could be. He couldn't stand this waiting much longer, unsure of what his father wanted with Kouki, and powerless to stop any trouble. If there was something he could do to ensure that the conversation was proceeding smoothly, he would have done it countless times. Unfortunately, he was stuck waiting, hoping that the joy he had felt over his engagement was not going to be crushed upon Kouki's return.

The hinges of the bedroom door whined as they were tugged open, and Seijuurou snapped to attention, watching carefully as Kouki pushed the door open and forced a smile in his direction.

"How was it?" Seijuurou asked, as Kouki closed the door behind him. "What did my father want?"

"Nothing much," Kouki sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "He just wanted to tell me what it meant to be an Akashi, and how I should behave at the party on Sunday, and how I needed to put the family first before me or before you. It was just all these rules…" He shrugged. "I don't know."

"That's fairly typical," Seijuurou replied. "You're going to be his son-in-law now, so I suppose he will treat you as such." He approached the bed from the other side and took a seat up against the headboard, before reaching his arm over and motioning for Kouki to join him at his side. Kouki turned his feet up onto the bed and slid over towards his fiancé. "Was there anything else?" Seijuurou asked.

"Not really," Kouki answered weakly, staring down at the sheets below him.

Seijuurou watched Kouki closely, noticing his sullen expression and the way he aimlessly trailed his fingers up and down his legs.

"Are you feeling alright?" Seijuurou asked.

"Of course," Kouki responded with a smile that was too wide and a voice that was too bright.

"You look a little pale," Seijuurou insisted as he took a hold of one of Kouki's fidgeting hands. "And you're shaking too."

"It's nothing, it's just been a long day and I'm tired," Kouki snapped. "Maybe we should go to bed."

"No," Seijuurou commanded.

Kouki's eyes widened and Seijuurou could now see clearly the way they were trembling.

"What is it that you always say to me, Kouki?" Seijuurou continued. "If there's something troubling me, I should share it. I shouldn't have to worry about it alone."

Kouki exhaled with a huff. "Fine," he griped, "it's just…it's not really anything. It's kind of stupid."

"Your feelings aren't stupid, Kouki," Seijuurou answered.

"I don't know," Kouki moaned. "I'm just, kind of scared, I guess. I was so excited about the thought of getting married that I didn't really think about the fact that I'm not going to be Furihata Kouki anymore, I'm going to be _Akashi_ Kouki, and that's just…kind of…intimidating. Being part of such an important family and having all that responsibility." He paused and a single tear fell from his eyes, leaving a temporary stain on the bedsheets. Seijuurou leaned in and wrapped his arms around Kouki, pulling him to his side. He let Kouki's head rest against his shoulder, and gently ran his hand through Kouki's hair. Kouki produced a weak smile at the comforting gesture, before beginning to cry harder. "I'm scared that I'm going to let you down," he said between sobs.

"Kouki," Seijuurou said in a hushed voice, cradling Furihata's head in his arm. He bent his head down and placed a kiss on his fiancé's forehead. "If I am asking too much of you, you only need to tell me. I won't force you to take my family name or attend the party my father expects us at. Though he's rather strong-willed, I will defend you if he becomes angered at your decisions. I even understand if you would rather not get married…"

"No, Seijuurou!" Kouki interrupted in protest, though he stayed nestled in Seijuurou's arm. "You don't understand!" He let out another muffled sob. "I want this. And I don't just mean getting married, I mean, I want to share your responsibilities with you."

Seijuurou's eyes widened and he looked at the man crying at his side in bemusement.

"It's not fair that you have to take on this burden of being an Akashi all by yourself," Kouki continued. "I know I'm not perfect, Sei, I'm not even really good at anything. Except that I'm good at helping people. And I want to help you. I don't want you to always have to carry on your family name alone. It's just… just because I want this doesn't mean I'm not scared. I'm a little nervous. And I kind of panic a lot when that happens."

Seijuurou closed his eyes, and pressed his head against Kouki's as tears welled up in his own eyes. He sat there for a moment, lost in the feel of warmth of the man in his arms, and hoping that he derived the same comfort from their embrace.

"Thank you, Kouki," Seijuurou whispered, using the hand not wrapped around Kouki to gently brush away his fiancé's tears. "That is one of the kindest things anyone has ever said to me."

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, before Kouki sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around Seijuurou, pulling him into a firm embrace. Seijuurou rested his head against Kouki's shoulder and ran one hand tenderly up his fiancé's spine, while continuing to stroke his hair with the other. 

They stayed like that for some time, no words passing between them, only the occasional sound of tears and the reassurance of each other's presence. Then, suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Seijuurou," the stern voice of Akashi Masaomi called from outside the room. "I would like to speak with you."

Kouki gripped Seijuurou more tightly, whispering "good luck" in his ear before releasing him. Seijuurou wiped the tears from his eyes, breathed in deeply, and hardened his expression. Quickly, he bent down and pressed a soft kiss against Kouki's lips before standing and answering the door.

"What is it, Father?" Seijuurou asked, as he opened the door and came face-to-face with Masaomi.

"Come with me," his father commanded, motioning towards the stairs. Seijuurou obeyed, stepping outside his room and closing the door behind him. His father took the lead, walking down the stairs without speaking a word as Seijuurou followed close behind. The young Akashi heir took in the sound of their synchronized footsteps as his father led them back to the office where he had spoken with Kouki. They passed through the doorway without exchanging so much as a glance, and his father immediately walked towards his desk to retrieve a crème-colored envelope. With the object in hand, Masaomi finally turned and faced his son.

"Seijuurou," he began, in a voice much softer than he typically used. "There is something I want you to have. Your mother requested that I give this to you, on the occasion of your engagement. Please see to it with care."

Seijuurou reached out, and received the envelope his father had collected from the desk. It was fairly thick and his name, _Seijuurou_ , was printed in elegant characters that he recognized suddenly as his mother's handwriting. Feeling his fingers beginning to tremble, he caressed his thumb against paper and, without looking up at his father, muttered a simple, "thank you."

"You are dismissed," his father said, and without further comment, Seijuurou left to return to his room.

***

"So, what did your dad want?" Kouki asked when Seijuurou entered his bedroom, only moments after having been summoned.

Seijuurou said nothing at first, his eyes still transfixed on the spot where his name was written on the envelope. He walked over to the bed and retook his seat at Kouki's side, clutching the letter as though dropping it would cause him to lose it forever.

"He wanted to give me this," he replied, finally, after the long silence, gently turning the envelope over in his hands and carefully slipping his finger underneath the seal, breaking it cautiously.

"A letter?" Kouki asked.

"I believe it's from my mother," Seijuurou responded, quietly. Kouki said nothing, but leaned over and wrapped an arm around Seijuurou's shoulder. Taking a deep breath, Seijuurou slipped the sheets of off-white paper, slightly worn by the years, out of the envelope, and folded it open. Upon reading the first line, he felt the warm sting of tears in his eyes and gritted his teeth:

_My Dearest Seijuurou,_

_Congratulations on your engagement. I wish that I were here to meet the one who captured my dear son's heart, as there is no doubt in my mind that she or he -- (Don't believe that I never noticed the way your little eyes used to sparkle at your basketball teammates, my love!) -- is as kind and beautiful as you are._

Seijuurou let out a small chuckle as he read his mother's words, wiping his eyes to catch any tears that fell as he laughed. Of course his mother would have known that he was interested in boys and girls, even if Seijuurou himself hadn't known at the time. She was a keen observer already, on top of her mother's intuition. Seijuurou thought back to the puzzling comment his father had muttered when he had first informed Masaomi of his relationship with Kouki. "Shiori knows everything," he had murmured under his breath. A smile crossed Seijuurou's face as he finally understood what those words had meant.

_I hope that you are doing well. I know your father can be strict. He cares for you, as I do, but he was raised to be his fathers' son, and believes the best he can do for you is to set you up for success, whatever that means. We've had our disagreements, he and I. But, by now, I'm sure you have found pursuits in life which you can truly call your own. Few things made me smile so much as watching you play basketball; seeing you so happy and excelling in something of your own right. And your gifts have never been solely your own -- you always made the other children on the court better, too. Though I cannot say with certainty what you will be doing in the future, know that somewhere I am still watching you, and I am so proud, my darling, of everything that you have done._

Seijuurou set the letter down for a moment, resolving to protect his mother's beautiful handwriting from being blotched out by tearstains. He brought his hand back up to his face, and tried to catch the drops which slipped from his red eyes. Though his mother's words were, largely, a comfort, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt at the last line he had read. Was his mother really proud of him for everything? Certainly not for the way he had once abandoned his teammates or the way his other self, even now, continued to assert his absoluteness in his greatest moments of fear. He felt the warm pressure of Kouki's lips against his cheek, and with a sniffle and a feeling of bravery, took control of his tears once more, enough to keep reading. He laughed again, louder and fuller this time, as he read the next line, pleasantly astonished by the way his mother knew him.

_I know what you are probably thinking now. You are devising a whole list of your greatest mistakes, wondering how I could possibly be proud of you for your losses or your inappropriate behavior. But that's part of what makes you special, Seijuurou. You never forget a single error, and, while I wish you would be more forgiving of yourself, as I am of you, it means you always do better next time. I never loved you because you were perfect. I love you because you are kind and gentle, and the love you hold in your heart for others is beyond compare. I'm sure your future husband or wife would agree, and they are lucky to have found you._

_My greatest wish now, my love, is for your happiness. You may have been surprised by how readily your father agreed to your engagement, but he made a promise to me, on your behalf. It was my ultimate desire that you be able to pledge your life to and continue this family with someone you truly loved -- no matter their social status, gender, or nationality. Please treasure them always, and your children too, should you choose to have any. You and your father were my joy in life, and I hope you have found that same happiness._

Seijuurou felt stunned, unsure how to describe the feelings in his heart that combined grief with happiness and nostalgia and hope for his future. Even years after her death, his mother was still caring for him in her own way, ensuring that he received the future she believed he most deserved. If he had to say anything about how he felt at the moment, he would simply state that he felt loved.

_I do have one more request. Behind this page, as you may have noticed, is a second letter. This I have written for your betrothed. Please give it to him or her, and, if I may ask, do not read it for yourself. I wish to introduce myself and give some advice that I hope may be of use._

_Take care, Seijuurou. I love you beyond the power I have to express in these words. Even if I am no longer by your side, my love for you is always with you. Congratulations, again. I'm sure the wedding will be beautiful._

_With all my love,_

_Mom_

Seijuurou read over the last paragraph again, not quite ready to put the letter down, but he eventually flipped over to the next page, not wishing to delay his mother's request. Sure enough, it was a second letter, written in the same graceful handwriting.

"Kouki," Seijuurou called his fiancé, separating the second letter from the first. "This letter is for you."

Kouki's eyebrows lifted in surprise as he took the letter from Seijuurou, who smiled at him fondly underneath clouded eyes.

***

Kouki found his hands shaking for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night. He had learned to manage his anxiety over the years, but today proved that old habits die hard. He took the letter from Seijuurou's hands, unsure of what he should expect. Akashi's mother had written a letter to…him? (Certainly not to him personally, but to someone close to Seijuurou, nonetheless.) It felt strange, receiving the letter so suddenly. It reminded Kouki again that being an Akashi was somehow different than being a Furihata, or a member of most other families, honestly. Everything here was done with an air of such importance. Perhaps, he thought, because everything that happened here _was_ of the utmost importance. Still, he thought it best to read the letter, despite his discomfort. He knew how much Seijuurou's mother had meant to his fiancé as a child, and he wanted to know more about her, even if this took him by surprise. Without further hesitation, he began to read:

_My dear future in-law,_

_It is such an honor to introduce myself to the person who won the heart of my dearest Seijuurou! I know that if Seijuurou loves you, you certainly have my love as well. My son, as you may have noticed, does not make decisions lightly, after all. If he has chosen to propose to you, he must deem you worthy of his constant care and affection. I'm sure you understand, by now, what an honor that is._

Kouki smiled. It was a pleasant introduction, and, though formal, the letter was playful and he could imagine Seijuurou's mother's voice behind the written words. Somehow it was warm, despite being written on worn pages in such sophisticated print.

_This must be an exciting time for you both, preparing for a new life together as a family. I remember how thrilled I was when Masaomi proposed to me. Yet, if you are in any way like I was, you may feel a bit apprehensive as well. I didn't know what to expect, marrying into the Akashi family. Masaomi's parents were strict, and it took quite a bit of discussion, on my husband's part, to convince them to give their blessing to our marriage. They approved of my well-mannered behavior, but while I came from a family with means, I was hardly the daughter of a business partner they had hoped Masaomi would marry. Indeed, I also had a certain degree of independence that wasn't “befitting of the wife of an heir.” But, I found myself marrying into the family nonetheless._

_Hopefully, your engagement to Seijuurou went more smoothly, given that I requested that my son be free to marry whomever he chose. Yet, I would not be surprised if you feel some of the same hesitation I felt, wondering if you will ever be able to live up to the Akashi name._

Kouki paused, and stared at the letter for a moment, wondering how it was possible that Seijuurou's mother was addressing the very topic that most troubled his mind since the engagement. He smiled, feeling comforted, if nothing else, by knowing that he was not alone in the way he felt. Even if Seijuurou's mother was no longer here to speak with him about his fears, just knowing that she once felt the same way as him put his mind more at ease.

_I thought, frankly, that the expectations placed upon my husband were overbearing. Yet, to some extent, I tried to live up to such standards myself, deeply afraid of disappointing Masaomi, or ruining his reputation and future. I knew he loved me despite my imperfections, but I was afraid I might somehow hold him back. What I eventually learned is a lesson I hope you will take with you. Perhaps, it may be able to set your mind at ease._

_You will make mistakes. Accept it. Embrace it. Even if he is more accustomed to this lifestyle, Seijuurou will make mistakes too. I remember the first dinner function I attended with Masaomi. I was supposed to meet his father's clients and coworkers, but by the end of the night I couldn't remember a single name -- not even the famous faces I had seen on TV! I was terribly embarrassed, and I left for bed early that night, so I might be able to sit in the corner by myself for a while, as I was afraid to let Masaomi see me cry. But, I was never held at fault for forgetting their names. Masaomi knew them all anyway, and was happy to whisper a name in my ear if I needed to greet someone, the next time such an event came around. It took me a while to stop trying to force myself to be superhuman. But I was young, and time erased such trivial worries._

_Watch Seijuurou closely, too. He has his own stumbles, from time to time. He was always incredibly accomplished, even before he graduated from elementary school. But he has faults that I'm sure you're all too familiar with. He's stubborn, for one, just like his father, and hard on himself when he needn't be. He doesn't like things that are spontaneous and unfamiliar, preferring things to go according to his plans. But you love him anyway, in spite of this. And he loves you in return, despite your own faults. No one mistake is ever irreversible, even for an Akashi -- no matter what my (dare I say it) obstinate husband might tell you._

Kouki laughed. It seemed that, in some ways, Seijuurou hadn't changed much since his childhood. He hadn't expected himself to begin crying, but he felt tears forming nonetheless. He wished he could have met Sei's mother -- she seemed so genuine, and the advice she gave was exactly what he had needed to calm his fears. He noticed that his hands had become sturdier, the further he read on. Perhaps, he didn't need to fear as much as he did. He continued on.

_There will be times the pressure of this family feels like too much, times when business dinners drag on for too long, and times when you wish you could return to a normal life. You will not be alone in this feeling. I assure you, your husband tires of it as well; he's merely learned throughout his entire life to put up a controlled façade. But, most importantly, what I learned, is that, at the end of the night, having Masaomi and Seijuurou by my side was worth those inconveniences. I wish that you feel the same way about your husband, and any children you two may raise in the future._

_I wish you the utmost happiness in life. I love Seijuurou with my entire heart, and I'm sure that's a trait we share. I hope that I was able to calm any doubts you have about your future in this family. Please know that my love is forever with you and Seijuurou both._

_My best wishes,_

_Akashi Shiori_

Kouki wiped a tear from his eye and folded up the letter, setting it down on the bed by his side. He moved back closer to Seijuurou and curled up at his side, feeling warm and content as his fiancé wrapped a strong hand around him and held him close.

***

"Seijuurou," Kouki said, as Seijuurou skimmed over his letter again, impressing the words on the page onto his heart.

"What is it?" Seijuurou asked, tearing his eyes away from the message to look at the man with a bright smile and tousled brown hair nuzzled up at his side.

"I was just thinking, after all this," Kouki stated with a far-off look in his eyes, "being an Akashi might not be so bad after all."

Seijuurou stroked Kouki's hair and laughed softly. "Kouki, whatever did my mother say to you to change your opinion on the matter so quickly?"

"Mmm…nothing much," Kouki mused. "She just gave me a little bit of advice. It's just, she seems so kind and gentle…" he turned slightly, to look Seijuurou in the eye, and continued, "just like you, Sei."

Seijuurou smiled gently, red eyes brimming with emotion.

"So…if the two of you are Akashi," Kouki reasoned, "then I'm proud to be one too."

Seijuurou bent down and kissed Kouki, letting his lips linger on his fiancé's until they parted, allowing him greater access. He shifted himself slightly, tightening his grip around Kouki's back with his one arm, while bringing his other arm forward to dig his fingers into his mess of brown hair. He opened the space between his legs and straddled Kouki, pushing his body closer to his fiancé's while he moved his tongue forwards and backwards in a precise, intoxicating rhythm. They fell back onto the bed, pressed against one another, and Seijuurou felt Kouki's hand caress the back of his neck. Seijuurou pulled his tongue back and sucked gently on Kouki's lower lip, before parting for a breath. Seijuurou opened his eyes, panting, and brushed Kouki's long bangs from his face to gaze into his wide, brown eyes. With a soft smile, he caressed Kouki's cheek before planting a lingering kiss there.

"I love you, Kouki," he said, with a reverence that only Seijuurou could convey. He turned his head and rested it on Kouki's chest, so he that could listen to his fiancé's heart pound.

"I love you too, Sei," Kouki replied, reaching a hand up to play with Seijuurou's red hair. "And you know what?" he asked.

"What is it?" Seijuurou said, closing his eyes.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to: Life_On_Vega for betaing; Ignite_Pass_Tetsuya for helping me brainstorm ideas; and Shadowwing94 for allowing me to borrow some ideas for the proposal from her own akafuri proposal drabble (which is worth checking out!). I love all of you dearly!


End file.
